Retorcido amor
by barbara.gizela
Summary: El la observaba, ¿quien era esa joven de Cabello Largo y peculiares ojos?" Este Fic participa en el Reto de la Mansión Hellsing "Parejas Crack"


**RETORCIDO AMOR.**

"Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece al flojo de Hirano" "este fic Participa en el Reto parejas Crack de la mansión Hellsing".

* * *

"Arthur era un abusivo"— pensaba el joven mayordomo mientras recogía las botellas del suelo, y preparaba una tina para limpiar el vomito del piso. A sus 15 años Walter estaba destinado a ser el esclavo de los Hellsing, gracias a que su padre, un marinero Irlandés había decidido apostar al muchacho con aquel hombre rico.

— De algo me has de servir, muchacho, seras un miembro fundamental en mi organización — le dijo al jovencito hace tiempo cuando el chico tenia apenas 6 años, después de un duro entrenamiento, lo había convertido en un mercenario, un ser de sangre fría, que podía matar a cuanto Golum o vampiro tenia enfrente. Pero también lo había denigrado al convertirlo en su mayordomo.

Walter terminaba de limpiar el piso, y una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, el chico vio su reflejo en la tina de agua, era un joven atractivo, pensó con vanidad al ver su rostro, sus finas facciones eran del agrado de las mujeres que diariamente visitaban a su amo, mas de una le había guiñado un ojo coquetamente y lo había invitado a degustar la iniciación del placer carnal, pero el había hecho caso omiso, ahora lo único que ansiaba era acabar con esa habitación para poder fumarse los cigarros que había logrado robarle a Arthur.

El placer carnal, el enamorarse, era algo que no estaba en la mente del jovencito, cansado, se retiró a el sótano, Arthur evitaba aquel lugar como la peste, y los demás miembros de la organización temían bajar ahí, leyendas espeluznantes se contaban del lugar. El había conocido del terror mismo al ser enviado a su primer misión a matar una ciudad infestada por vampiros, así que esas historias le importaban tan poco como la opinión de Sir Island.

Bajo sigilosamente al sótano y encontró algo que no había notado antes, un ataúd, su piel se volvió de gallina, tal vez las leyendas no eran de todo falsas, pero una imagen le acelero el corazón, aunque no supo si de miedo, o por algún de otro motivo, frente a él tenía a una joven de hermoso y largo cabello negro, figura menuda, pero bien proporcionada, vestía un traje por demás extraño, era una especie de esmoquin blanco, y sus manos estaban atadas a unas cadenas largas.

Walter conocía la retorcida mente de su amo, sabía que era amante del sadismo, al parecer matar monstruos lo había convertido en uno, pero la chica era una adolescente, no era las putas que el solía traer, perdido en su pensamiento, no observo que la muchacha noto su presencia, sus ojos eran expresivos y lo miraron fijamente, eran de un hermoso color azul.

— Tu también me harás daño — pregunto la chica mientras se alejaba a la pared como si esta pudiera protegerla.

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo Walter acercándose lentamente para ver la calidad de sus heridas — nunca te había visto.

— Él no me deja salir, dice que soy su propiedad, solo puedo escaparme de noche — dijo ella viéndolo mientras le mostraba sus grilletes los cuales estaban santificados para su sorpresa, Walter se extrañó de ese punto, por que ponerle cadenas benditas a la chica… a menos que fuera un demonio.

Ella lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, el corazón de Walter comenzó a latir desesperado, un sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas, era hermosa, y estaba atrapada, al igual que él. Tenía que liberarla, ella debía ser libre, pero necesitaba planearlo, después de todo no contaba con que romper las cadenas.

— Te ayudare señorita — dijo el muchacho tomando su rostro — pero mi plan tomara alguno días, no puedo solo liberarte, el notara tu ausencia.

La chica tomo su mano y le dio una sonrisa, Walter se sonrojo poderosamente.

— Gracias — susurro.

A la noche siguiente Walter bajo lentamente por las escaleras hacia el sótano, llevaba un cesta llena de viandas, la chica parecía bien alimentada, pero un gesto caballeroso no estaba demás, había llevado uno de los vinos de Arthur, con mucha astucia lo robo de la alacena de la cocina.

La chica estaba sentada viendo a la oscuridad, cuando noto la presencia del muchacho, cambio su posición, se encontraba con ropa distinta, pero seguía siendo masculina, para sorpresa de Walter, que no entendía por qué su vestuario eran trajes de varón.

— Me robe comida, espero sea de tu agrado señorita — dijo el muchacho poniendo queso y pan en un plato frente a la chica, la cual solo torcio el gesto al verlos — no te gusta el queso.

— No me apetece comer, ¿pero te aceptare una copa de vino? — dijo la muchacha para sorpresa de Walter que solo paso la botella, habia olvidado traer copas.

— A tu salud — dijo la chica sonriendo al cielo mientras daba un sorbo para la cara anonadada del jovencito, que en ese momento estaba sorprendentemente excitado, al ver los modales de la chica.

— ¿De dónde eres?— pregunto mientras la chica le pasaba la botella para darle un gran sorbo — yo soy de Irlanda, mi padre me vendió a ese cabrón.

— Soy de Rumania, soy Parte de la nobleza — dijo sonriendo lo cual intrigo a Walter, Arthur fue capaz de raptar a alguien de la monarquia. No lo creía.

— Entonces, tal vez tu gente te busque — dijo el muchacho tomando su mano la cual se sentía fría a su tacto — yo te ayudare a huir, mañana te liberare.

La jovencita le sonrío, y tocando su mano le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ocasiono que el pulso del muchacho se acelerara, y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, estaba decidido ayudarla, soltando su mano guardo los sobrantes.

— Déjame el vino — dijo ella — me ayuda con mi soledad.

Era el tercer día que bajaba a ese lúgubre lugar, Arthur había salido con Sir Island a una reunión con la reina, tardaría unas horas en llegar, era la oportunidad de ir por la chica y escapar de la mansión, llevaba sus hilos de plata, y una hacha en caso de que las cadenas no cedieran, sabía que después de eso jamás podría regresar a la mansión, así que llevaba todo el dinero que había encontrado en la ropa de su señor, así como joyería de la mansión. Vendiéndola tal vez podría sobrevivir unos días. Bajo las escaleras, su corazón latía desbocado, la encontró sentada, esta vez lucía un traje negro, y un sombrero extraño sobre sus negros cabellos de color rojo sangre.

Walter cubrió las cadenas con sus hilos y tiro, para su alivio estos cedieron con rapidez, con el hacha le quito los grilletes de sus pies, había sido demasiado fácil, ahora solo faltaba salir de la mansión. Pero algo extraño pasaba la chica se había quedado estática en su lugar.

— Vámonos — dijo Walter jalando su brazo el cual no se movió, el tacto frio se incrementó, al ver su rostro angelical, un par de ojos rojos lucían en vez de los azules. El muchacho se crispo al verlos, ella le dio una sonrisa siniestra. Intento huir pero la chica lo tomo del brazo y aprento el agarre hasta acerle daño.

— Que demonios eres — dijo el muchacho cubriéndola con los hilos de plata.

— Tengo muchos nombres — dijo con voz grave — pero tu amo me nombre Alucard, es una pena jovencito, que tenga que matarte, tu amo no me ha alimentado en semanas. Justo cuando Alucard se disponía a morderlo una daga bendita se encajó en su espalda, lo cual ocasiono que el vampiro grito del dolor.

Arthur Hellsing llegaba al sótano, no había encontrado a su mayordomo, y una mucama le dijo que el chico se ocultaba en el sótano para no hacer sus tareas, eso provoco que el corriera, temía que fuera demasiado tarde, afortunadamente logro llegar antes de Alucard acabara con él.

— Sucio bastardo — grito el vampiro, tirando al suelo al muchacho, ocasionando que la transformación se desvaneciera, mostrando una figura varonil cubierta con correas.

Walter corrió ponerse a salvo detrás del cuerpo de Arthur, estaba furioso, era un vampiro y él no lo había notado.

— Debí de advertirte de que vivía aquí, Walter te presento a la carta maestra de la organización, el Conde Drácula — dijo señalando al vampiro que se regeneraba en el suelo. — no te sientas mal, el cabrón tiene más de 500 años de vida, es normal que te engañara, debes de aprender más lecciones de vida.

— el…cccooon…de, ¡DRACULA!— grito el muchacho — ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?

— Denle un premio al muchacho, mira que ser seducido por un vampiro — dijo con burla el nosferatu sentándose en el suelo después de soltar una carcajada.

Arthur sello al vampiro al suelo de nuevo, usando un poderoso conjuro de magia negra para que este no huyera.

— No pudiste esperar, te dije tardaría una semana en volverte a dar mas comida. — dijo el noble viendo con desprecio al vampiro — pronto tu y Walter viajaran a la Guerra y necesito que mejores tus defensas.

Walter estaba atónito había sido besado por un vampiro, y lo peor por un vampiro varón. Y ahora tendría que viajar a Varsovia, solo con el, como "compañeros", "deben de estar bromeando" pensó.

— Pero Amo ― dijo al noble ― yo no pienso viajar con esta cosa ― dijo el muchacho mientras Alucard lo miraba con sorna.

― no eres mi tipo mocoso, aunque debo de confesar que tienes unos ojos muy interesantes*, solo servirías de mi alimento.― confeso.

― Cabrón ― escupió con desprecio, ese desprecio que se quedaría arraigado en su corazón durante décadas, viéndolo como el mas mortal de los enemigos, una vez acabada la guerra, una vez hecho las alianzas a espaldas de los Hellsing, convirtiéndose en el mas vil de los traidores dentro de la organización, Walter puso su vida en manos del enemigo todo por derrotar al astuto vampiro que lo había utilizado.

FIN.


End file.
